kamenriderhibikifandomcom-20200214-history
Iori Izumi
is one of the Oni Kamen Riders in the Kamen Rider Series Kamen Rider Hibiki. He solely goes by the name and had abandoned his human name upon becoming an Oni. Fictional Character Biography TV Series He is a 21 year old member of the head family of the Oni that run Takeshi at Yoshino. Of the core three Onis, Ibuki is the youngest; he is also the youngest Oni in Kanto. Being born into the head family meant that his life would always revolve around being an Oni and battling Makamou, a fact that Ibuki never had a problem with. He wished to protect others and knew that not wanting to carry out his legacy would both disgrace his family name and be selfish. As a member of the head family, Ibuki is automatically selected to carry out especially dangerous missions whose outcomes will likely effect Takeshi as a whole. Ibuki is a confident Oni, but unlike Hibiki, he is confident because he believes no one in the head family can be defeated. Like Hibiki, Ibuki has his own special salute. First, Ibuki meets Asumu at the TAKESHI Headquarters, he thinks that Asumu is Hibiki's student. Then he takes Asumu to Hibiki's place without thinking. Ibuki is a friendly guy, he talks happily with others regularly. He is relatively innocent. He likes Kasumi Tachibana but he doesn't know how to show his affection. Kamen Rider Ibuki is a blue tinted Oni that wields a trumpet, calm and somewhat slower when he needs to solve problems, he is the second Kamen Rider to appear. He usually fights on his own with aid from his apprentice, Akira. He also fights Makamou together with Hibiki and Todoroki. Ibuki is also a serious Oni. He always interested to work even while he is even going downtown with Kasumi. On the summers days, beside fighting against the Giant Makamous, Ibuki has to train his taiko-skill. Compared to Todoroki, Ibuki uses Taiko better and he doesn't have to train very much. Ibuki is the guy who suggests organizing taiko-festivals. In Counting the Days, while Ibuki is going out with Kasumi, he sees the Douji-Hime's Fake Leader. He delivers Disk animals to chases them but his disks is melt quickly. He tries to approach them but he can't. He is paralyzed when The Man controls the White Puppet to fight against Zanki. After that, he is exhausted and The Man and Woman disappears. When Kogure appears, Ibuki doesn't try to use the Armed Saber like the others so he doesn't lose his abillity to transform into an Oni. He says that he will do his best to cover Hibiki and Todoroki, then Kogure arrives and judges that Ibuki doesn't offer any resistance. After that, Ibuki has to fight Kamaitachi and Super Douji/Hime alone until Hibiki and Todoroki regain their powers and join the battle. Ibuki along with Todoroki are the two main Oni that go through the most changes. At the start of the series, Ibuki was a calm and relatively carefree soul. During the second half though, he becomes more troubled by matters of life and death and eventually comes to fear death. His relationships with two other characters also change because of this. When Shuki appears, Akira is affected by the advice of Shuki. She thinks that hatred can make her stronger, but Ibuki advises Akira that if she want to be a good Oni she shouldn't hold her hatred. So they starts their inconsistency. Akira decides to leave Ibuki and follow Shuki. On the other hand, Ibuki is chosen to defeat Shuki but he doesn't have enough mettle to do this. Ibuki goes to meet Shuki and advises Akira to come back with him. Akira doesn't want to do this. Notsugo appears and Ibuki is defeated quickly. After Shuki's death, Akira doesn't want to meet Ibuki. Ibuki tries to talk to Akira, he wants to ask her if she wants to continue on her Oni way. Finally, Akira decides to leave Ibuki and stop her training course. His relation with Kasumi Tachibana begins to grow into more than that of just friendship during the second half of the series. After the Shuki incident, he starts to feel alone and seeks comfort in Kasumi, who is unsure of how she should respond to these new emotions from Ibuki. After Zanki's death, Ibuki is the first one who recognizes that Zanki used the forbidden spell, he begins to fear death itself. This fear starts to get in the way of his Oni duties and in his normal life as well, eventually fully realizing just how scared he is. Because he is of the head family, Ibuki is chosen to perform the Orochi sealing, a task that Hibiki feels Ibuki is not ready for. Before the sealing takes place, Ibuki confesses to Kasumi and tells her that he wishes to live as long as he can be with her. But Hibiki took his place, forcing Ibuki to function as the backup to fight off the advancing Makamou hordes. After the Orochi sealing, he goes back to work normally. Kamen Rider Hibiki Hyper Battle DVD Ibuki appears in a flashback while the Disk Animals are giving Asumu the knowledge about how to become an Oni. Ibuki is described as an Oni who can controls the wind, he can create tornadoes, and deliver fierce blows to the enemy. Kamen Rider Decade Rider War Kamen Rider Ibuki appears with other kamen Riders commanded by Wataru Kurenai, but all are murdered by Decade in the episode 1 of Kamen Rider Decade in the dream of Natsumi Hikari and then conclude the dream with Decade as only Rider in the Rider War. The Destroyer of Worlds In the special version of episode 31, Kamen Rider Ibuki is seen as one of the many Kamen Riders who fought in the Rider War against Decade and were all destroyed. They were presumably restored after the destruction (and subsequent revival) of Decade at the end of the Rider War and the worlds were restored. OOO, Den-O, All Riders: Let's Go Kamen Riders Kamen Rider Ibuki was part of a group of reinforcement riders led by Akira Date/Kamen Rider Birth to aid the primary riders in defeating the Rock Great Leader. All the Kamen Riders got on their bikes and performed the All Rider Break attack which destroyed the Great Leader. Appearances in other media Video Games Kamen Rider Hibiki (PS2) Kamen Rider Ibuki appears as a Secondary Rider in the ''Kamen Rider Hibiki'' video game. Kamen Rider: Battride War Kamen Rider Ibuki appears as a Secondary Rider in the video game Kamen Rider: Battride War. Ibuki (Battride War).JPG|Ibuki appears in Battride War Hibiki and Ibuki.jpg|Hibiki and Ibuki tag-team to destroy a group of Bakenekos with an Ongeki Sha: Shippuu Issen/Kihojutsu: Onibi combo ibukibatt.jpg|Ibuki uses OngekiSha: Shippuu Issen ibukibatt 2.jpg|Ibuki and Hibiki Kurenai Kamen Rider: Battride War Genesis 628019.jpg 5_2_1.jpg 5_2_2.jpg 5_2_3.jpg 5_2_4.jpg Stage Shows Magiranger Stage Show at Double Hero Tokyo Dome City In a stage show where the Magirangers are seen fighting Underground Hades Empire Infershia, Kamen Rider Hibiki & Ibuki in Oni Form arrive and assist the Magirangers. Kamen Rider Hibiki Stage Show at 3 Heroes WAKAYAMA Marina-cityble In a stage show where Kamen Rider Hibiki, Kamen Rider Ibuki, Kamen Rider Todoroki & Kamen Rider Zanki are seen fighting their usual foes when Android Hakaider shows up and winds up defeating them. Kikaider, & Kikaider 01 arrive to assist Kamen Rider Hibiki, Ibuki, Todoroki & Zanki. Oni Form Ibuki Rider Statistics *'Rider Height': 6 shaku 9 sunTV-Asahi. (2005). Kamen Rider Ibuki. (approx. 209.1 cm., one say 210 cm.) *'Rider Weight': 37.3 kan (approx. 139.9 kg., one say 140 kg.) Ability Parameters: *'Punching Power': 4000 kan (15 t.) *'Lifting Power': 500 man-power (5 t.) *'Kicking Power': 8000 kan (30 t.) *'Maximum Jump Height': 44 ken (80 m.) *'Maximum Running Speed': 1 chō per 2.5 sec. (approx. 100 m. per 2.3 sec., one say 2.5 sec.) In this Oni form, Ibuki is a blue demon. This is Ibuki's basic and only form, despite being a member of the head family, Ibuki does not have a second form. To become this form, Ibuki blows into his whistle and air gathers around him like a tornado, causing his body to transform into that of an Oni. Ibuki also gains a second "oni face" which is a crest that forms on his forehead. Unlike most Kamen Riders, Ibuki does not wear a suit, rather his demon form is his true form. Appearances: Hibiki Episodes 7-8, 10-11, 13-14, 17-18, 21-22, 24, 28-35, 37-48, Let's Go Kamen Riders Equipment Devices *Henshin Onibue - Onteki: A whistle-like transformation device. *Ongekimei - Narukaze: A device that attaches on his belt for uses of finisher attacks. *Ongekikou: A device that attaches on his belt for uses of finisher attacks. *Ongekikou - Bakuretsu Kaentsuzumi: Hibiki's device, Ibuki uses it once in his Orochi-sealing training. *Disk Animals: Ibuki's disk-like support robots. Weapons *Ongekikan - Reppuu: A trumpet-like gun. *Ongekibou - Yamase: A pair of drumsticks. *Ongekibou - Rekka: Hibiki's weapons, Ibuki uses these in his Orochi-sealing training. Vehicle *Tatsumaki Make: Ibuki's Rider Machine Oni Techinques * : Ibuki charges himself with power, and adds wind power to his punches, chops, and kicks. He is able to defeat various air type Makamou easily with this attack. * : Forms claws from his hands to stab and slash at Makamou. These claws are nearly unbreakable, thus making them one of Ibuki's most useful weapons. Ongeki Finishers : Ibuki inhales deeply then begins blowing through the trumpet. The waves of wind and sound engulf the large Makamou, reacting to the tracking shots fired by Ibuki before the initial attack. Finally the trumpet creates a large wave which destroys the Makamou. Relatives * Michibiki - Father and Kamen Rider Michibiki * Fubuki - Mother and Kamen Rider Fubuki Legend Rider Devices - Ridewatch= }} : Based on Kamen Rider Ibuki, this Ridewatch would provide access to the IbukiArmor. It is dated 2005. }} Behind the scenes Portrayal Iori Izumi is portrayed by . As Kamen Rider Ibuki, his suit actor is , who also played Shouki in the same series. Conception a529ef7fdf40f5a854ae4607ce8337bb.jpg|Kamen Rider Ibuki's concept art e55f0dd4eadef8f64b15c0c5ac82e0a6.jpg Notes *Ibuki has one leitmotif, , a character song performed by Tomokazu Seki. *Ibuki is one of two Secondary Riders who don't have a new form, the first is Kamen Rider Kaixa. *As one of the 7 Onis of the Kanto area who appears in the series, Ibuki is the only Oni who has a Nibi-iro Hebi Disk Animal. *Iori Izumi is the only Rider in that all members of his family are Kamen Riders. Appearances * Kamen Rider Hibiki **Episode 5: Melting Sea **Episode 6: Beating Soul **Episode 7: Majestic Breath Oni **Episode 8: Shouting Wind **Episode 9: A Squirming Evil Heart **Episode 10: The Oni Who Stands in Line **Episode 11: Swallowing Wall **Episode 12: Revealed Secrets **Episode 13: Berserk Fate **Episode 14: Devouring Douji **Episode 15: Weakening Thunder **Episode 16: Roaring Oni **Episode 17: A Targeted Town **Episode 18: Unbroken Hurricane **Episode 19: Strumming Warrior **Episode 20: The Pure Sound **Episode 21: Gathering Demons **Episode 22: Becoming a Cocoon **Episode 23: Summer Training **Episode 24: Burning Crimson **Episode 25: Running Azure **Episode 26: Counting the Days **Episode 27: Passing Down the Bond **Episode 28: Undying Malice **Episode 29: Shining Boy **Episode 30: Forging Premonition **Episode 31: Surpassing Father **Episode 32: Bursting Song **Episode 33: The Armed Blade **Episode 34: Beloved Bonito **Episode 35: Fallen Angel **Episode 36: Starving Shuki **Episode 37: Lightning Living Again **Episode 38: Broken Ongeki **Episode 39: Your Beginning **Episode 40: Nearing Orochi **Episode 41: The Awakening Teacher and Student **Episode 42: Ferocious Demons **Episode 43: An Unchangeable Body **Episode 44: Forbidden Secret **Episode 45: Dying a Glorious Death, Zanki **Episode 46: Mastering the Oni Way **Episode 47: The Talking Back **Episode 48/Finale: Dreaming of Tomorrow *''Kamen Rider Hibiki: Asumu, Transform! You can be an Oni, too!!'' * Kamen Rider Decade **Episode 1: Rider War **Episode 31: The Destroyer of Worlds * OOO, Den-O, All Riders: Let's Go Kamen Riders }} See also Category:Hibiki Riders Category:Heroes Category:Heisei Era Riders Category:Relatives Category:Hibiki Characters